


Thomewt：铁门和枪口。Bye

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	Thomewt：铁门和枪口。Bye

Thomas走到那扇铁门前，他再三确认自己是一个人，最后他咬紧后齿抬起头看向上方一排红外线探测头和里面藏匿着枪口的机关小门。他知道镜头那边会有人看着这一切，如果他不下手那么那些人可能会亲自派人上来。  
手指碰触了腰间别着的枪，他本想拉下衣服盖住，但最后还是铁定了心拿了出来握在手心里无力的垂在身侧。  
心急的时候，Thomas总喜欢反复舔动自己的下嘴唇，一遍遍感受那因为紧张喘息而发干的嘴唇。似乎润湿可以让他想到更好的点子，但这是办不到。  
他抬起手碰触铁门上的小窗，但是并不能轻易拉开的铁片盖子让他不得不用上点力。铁片的摩擦和响动在这个钢铁的牢笼里响彻，极其刺耳。  
Thomas没有往前踏过去一步，还无法平静的去窥视那长条小缝的另一端。  
“Tommy…？”熟悉的呼唤让Thomas闭眼一个深呼吸压下喉咙里的呜咽。紧随其后那份肆虐的感觉从腹部顺着脊椎攀爬，填满冲胀到后脑，让他想到那唯一会用这个称呼叫自己的人。  
“Tommy，It's that you？”门的那一侧是带着一丝欣喜的虚弱声音，虽然那干涩沙哑的呼唤让Thomas差点分辨不出来对方的声线，可是他知道那就是他一直相见的人。  
“It's that…Thomas？”在Thomas犹豫的时候，对方的气氛变的慌张起来，他的声音抬高却因为喉咙干涩无法控制而有些破音的刺耳，他开始尝试确认门外到底是谁。  
“It’s me，Thomas，”Thomas一瞬间的紧张让他脱口而出想要安慰对方，但是说完很快又让他将自己的声音咽了回去。话语哽咽在喉咙里，火辣辣的酸痛。  
双方彼此都沉默下来，Thomas又开始不安的舔起嘴唇，他吸入的空气都是干冷的，这让他嘴唇无时无刻都好似要布满裂痕。  
“Newt…”在过度的安静下，Thomas呼唤了一声。他手心出汗，紧张的握了握手指却发现枪支的存在阻挡了他的动作，这才让他意识到那个东西的含义，不禁想要撒手。  
“我真不敢相信，”距离上一句话隔了几秒，Newt的声音才传来。干涩，无力，沙哑，但是Thomas在连续的句子里终于寻回了Newt曾经的音色，“他们竟然真的会让你来。”  
“你希望我来，”Thomas苦涩地说。  
“我希望你来，”Newt的声音戴上了笑意，却满满的讽刺，“是我求他们让你来的，但我不知道他们真的会同意这件事。也许这是我唯一愿意诚心感谢他们的事情。”  
“Newt，”Thomas抬高声音打断对方的话，虽然不知道那头对方如何，但是他能感觉到对方渴望的目光透过铁门传来，“如果…如果我来这里不是为了这件事呢？”  
“不会的，Tommy，”Newt再次叫了这个称呼，只有Newt才会用的称呼，这让Thomas多么的怀念，“你必须来做这件事，这是你现在来这里唯一能做的。真是，我知道这很难，可是我希望你能做到，这也是你唯一能来这里的机会。”  
Thomas仰起头闭上眼深深吐出积压在肺底的气，从刚才为止他几乎都屏住呼吸，喘息让他僵直的动作如此困难。他觉得自己就像是一个老旧的烟筒，喘息带着沉重巨大的声响，颤抖得震动了他整个身躯。  
Newt似乎在等待他呼吸完毕，许久后Newt声音带上了一点不同的色彩，但在Thomas耳朵里却那么的悲伤，“你知道吗？这扇窗户让我看不到你。”  
Newt有点遗憾，他的句子最后变成了叹息，“这个窗户是一面的，外面可以看进来，但是我看不到外面。你有在看着我吗？告诉我。你看到我了对吧？虽然我这个样子…但是也是最后一个机会了。”  
Thomas知道他不能逃避，他希望可以见到Newt，每日每夜他都这样想。所以他挪到了门边，透过那个玻璃小床看过去，和他处在的这个阴暗钢铁通道不一样，那侧的房间亮得可怕，苍白覆盖了全部，在仅有的狭小方形空间里被光打亮得几乎找不到影子。  
Newt安静得坐在房间正中央的白色床的床尾，他脖子和四肢的腕部被拷着铁链和缠绕着管子，这些东西向上拉长延伸入那些固定在屋顶的机械里。  
除了床，就是一个帘子，那侧大概是洗手间，距离在链子所能达到的极限里。然后这些铁链的长度足够Newt走动，但是他只是安静的坐在那里，以前瘦弱的他如今只能用“骨瘦如柴”形容，身上的的白色短袖和短裤挂在那里和要枯萎脱落的枯叶般。  
“我看到你了，我在看着你，Newt，”Thomas让自己的声音缓慢穿过门下面的针孔小洞告诉对方。  
他看到Newt还能表情自如的那一侧脸笑了起来，如果不去看那削弱的身躯和无力的双眼，只看着一侧他觉得Newt依旧如此美丽，那头金发一直都和天使一样。可是那些带着黑色污浊的暗红血管爬满了他的身子，从没有布料遮挡的肌肤上显露出来。  
淤血在他的手臂上显得斑驳不堪，那是他在发病时挣扎撞到的，一些伤口已经被处理后结了痂，但是那里是黑色血管最密集的地方，就好像从石头裂缝爬出来的毒蛇们。  
Thomas目光不知道是该移开还是如何，但是他的眼球无法放开Newt，就和他不忍的揪心里满满想着的都是Newt一样。而对方那被毒素侵占了半侧的脸已经失去了大部分表情。  
Newt猜得到那侧Thomas是怎样的状态，所以他只是努力给了窗口的位置一个微笑，可是另一侧脸的肌肉已经开始坏死，无神的眼睛和只能微微抽动的嘴角，就连泪腺也早早坏死。  
“Tommy，你看到桌子上的东西了吗？”Newt侧头指了指自己窗边的东西。那里摆放着各种刀子，枪支和其他工具，看着让人反胃。  
Thomas本来以为那会是施虐的物品，虽然他似乎从来没听说过那些人会这样做，随后很快他注意到那些工具都是崭新的。  
“这个屋子防弹措施很好，假设对着你面前的玻璃打上一枪也不会给你造成任何伤害，”Newt平静的讲着，即使看不到玻璃那侧，但是他笔直看过去的目光却直径碰触到Thomas的目光深处。  
Thomas盯着对方眼色已经不再相同的两只眼睛，Newt被残酷现实污染的那侧眼睛已经开始发白失去颜色，这让他原本大大漂亮的深棕色眼睛淡成了和头发一样的黄色，只是更加的苍白和骇人。Thomas看着Newt那双无神的瞳孔里映照出来的这个房间的死白，突然明白了。  
“他们给你，对吧？”Thomas感觉头脑发热，把手抵在铁门上垫在额头上。  
“对，”Newt耸了耸他消瘦的肩膀，每一次动作都会让铁链发出细微的脆响。“为了让我可以随时自尽，贴心的是他们还给我了很多选择，当然我也可以咬断我的舌头。”  
Thomas听到这里苦涩的咽了咽口水，却发现口腔早已发干。他把目光贴离玻璃最近的地方希望更靠近一步，不过距离也只有这么多了。心跳撞击他的胸口，感觉就要击碎他的胸腔。  
“知道我为什么还没选择这些更轻松省事的方法吗？”Newt边说边抬起手想要碰触距离他最近的一把手枪，可是指尖悬在上面后便收了回来，“因为我在想你啊，Tommy。我想见你，很想见你，虽然我很怕见到你…所幸我现在没有镜子不用看到我这个狼狈的样子，但是我还是希望我曾经最好的一面留给你。只是我发现那样的我真的回不来了，而这一切也快结束了——”  
他的话语被铁门突然一阵巨响打断，Newt給那个门对面的人投去了一个带着吃惊的安抚性目光，很快又平静下来。他知道Thomas捶向铁门的力度会让他的手多么痛，可是现在Newt安慰不了他。  
“我希望你能帮我结束这一切，这才是我最后希望的事情，这是你为何现在可以来看我，”Newt继续刚才的话，却严肃起来，“这是我最后能让你看到我的机会，我们可以说话，可以告别。”  
“我还不想告别。”  
“我也不想，”Newt同意的点点头，“再有二十分钟就是你该履行这件事的时候了。这次注射可能是最后一次，我挺不过来，我知道。”  
“也许你可以挺过来！”  
“Tommy，不要幻想了，你看到我现在什么样子，”Newt苦涩的声音带着恳求，他握紧双手，但是使不出力气的手指只是不停勾在一起发抖，“即使挺过来这次我还能有几次？我会后面几乎不能说话，不能再叫出你的名字！Tommy…你可能不会再和我说话，我会失去自我，不再是我，然后死亡腐化，被他们用在那些Griever的肉体饲料。”  
“你还是你，Newt，你不管如何我都会想着你，”Thomas不知道这个是在鼓励谁，也许只是说给他自己听。  
“但我不想让那时候的我被当作我，我不希望在你心里留下那样的我，”Newt从牙缝里挤出来，他拼命压制着感情。  
随后Newt做了一个深呼吸，他站了起来，这让Thomas的眼睛睁大再次屏住气把全部精力集中到Newt身上。  
“Tommy，你看到门下面那个圆形的小洞了吗？”Newt指了指门，Thomas低头看到就在他胸口下面的距离门上有一个类似机关的小洞，看样子是通向内部的，只是口被关了起来。  
“看到了。”  
“那是放枪口地方。我知道他们给了你抢，这个口和他们的抢刚好匹配，专门为了給我这样的人执行死刑。”  
Thomas低头看像手里的枪，指腹擦过枪口，带着那份触感他摸索着铁门的洞口。颤抖的指尖握成拳，他吸了吸有些堵塞的鼻子，发觉自己走到的这一步真的什么都无法改变。  
“你能把枪口放在上面吗？”Newt轻声的确认，他停顿了一下给了Thomas思考的时间，“我希望你这样，别让我失望好么？”  
Thomas不知道如何拒绝，并不是他不擅长拒绝，只是他无法想到自己该如何解决这个问题。他当时拿到这把枪的时候知道了一切，他知道自己这次来是来让Newt结束痛苦的，Newt最后的渴求就是可以让他来动手。  
不想失去。  
不想失去Newt。  
这是Thomas每日都在痛苦的事情，而他却要为此画上句号。  
Thomas将枪口贴在了那个恰到好处的小洞上，洞壁周围给予了红外线测试，接着Thomas感觉洞口前方的盖子打开，抢失去阻拦可以往前推进。他小心的推动枪口，细长的前端就像一个插件半镶入其中。  
镶入时枪口推入了壁内的机关，让枪身恰好按动另一个开关。只见锁住Newt的铁链们就像是被拉动闸门的铁条般收缩拉紧，Newt突然被拉扯起来，双手被向外侧拉扯吊到空中，双脚的链子也被提起来让他双脚离地无法移动。 瞬间缩短到拉扯让Newt发出一阵短促的呻吟，但是脖子上的铁链让他声音被卡住变成了闷哼，他被磨肿的手脚痛的他表情扭曲，吊起来的双手尝试勾住上面的链子谈起身体但是他完全痛得无法转动手腕。  
脖子铁链的拉扯让Newt无法低下头，突然被打断的呼吸让他瞪大了眼睛，随后才满满寻找到空气。  
“Newt——！”Thomas被眼前突然发生的事情吓得倒吸一口气，瞬间抽出枪口。洞被封锁，链子松弛下来，但是Newt也重重摔在了地上。Thomas看着瘫落在冰凉地面上的Newt本能的想要冲上去，但是他很快就撞在了铁门上，闷响在这个钢铁的黑暗房间里被放大几倍。  
“Newt…！回答我！”Thomas呼吸声音很大，他无法控制。  
Newt撑着地面坐了起来，点了点头。他身上的虚弱和疼痛让他无法做出来表情，只是努力调整四肢的姿势。接着他扶着床边站起来，提了提松垮的衣服，不同颜色的眼睛看向Thomas。  
“别担心，Tommy。它们不会扯碎我的，只是让你更好瞄准目标，”Newt声音很温柔，他并没有因为刚才的事情责备Thomas，他知道Thomas这个反应很正常。“它们会在我身体极限的时候停下来。你也知道那个洞口和我身体成为一个直线，这样你不会误伤我其他地方….我也不想多受一点伤让痛苦更持久，对吧？”  
Thomas笑不出来，Newt的玩笑一点也不好笑。Newt在安抚他，可是Thomas不想听。  
“I can’t…Newt….I can’t…”  
“You can，”Newt努力压制急躁，他知道时间不够了，“杀死我，Tommy！”  
“我们一定还有被的办法！”  
“我们没有别的办法！”Newt发火了，他吼出来的声音让Thomas震住，Newt几乎没有这样对待过他，“不要天真的幻想了！我是一个失败品，我被这个世界淘汰了！而我最开心的事就是遇到你，遇到你和其他人！而一会我再也见不到你们了，我可能会成为伤害你们的东西，而你是唯一可以让我维持这个姿态结束的人！”  
“Newt！”Thomas激动的吼起来，他拍响了铁门，让Newt一瞬间闭了嘴，“他们会有解药，总会研究出来…”  
“你在安慰你自己，Tommy，”Newt看穿了一切。Thomas知道自己说的自己都不信，他的一切幻想都缺乏现实性。“他们给我注射的就是解药，只是没有完成的解药。因为他们根本还没发明出来解药，而我的治疗只不过就是他们不断研发的过程而已。你很清楚，不是吗？这里根本没有解药！而有解药的时候我可能不知道会怎么样！”  
Newt将话语一次次如同疼痛般挤出身体，他走向铁门。但是在距离铁门半米的时候铁链拉到了最大，他被硬生生扯在了原地。  
Thomas忍住不去后退，Newt突然放大的面容让他差点捂住嘴。面部的失血让他显得苍白而透明，下面的黑色血管清晰可见，而那些血管已经映入了失色的那只眼睛，让眼白被污染。Newt还能动的那一侧嘴因为过于激动而颤抖抽泣，Thomas可以看到他眼角里的泪水。  
“我希望你记住以前的我，告诉你自己我死前我还是我的意识！”Newt语速快速，他的发音因为喉咙的哽咽而不再清晰，只是一次次竭尽全力轰炸出来。他失调的两侧脸让他的嘴唇起伏有些失去平衡，那是曾经Thomas最爱亲吻的地方，“我希望这件事让你来做！把抢放在洞口上！如果你还爱我，我就把它放在那里！”  
“Newt！”  
“Shut up，Thomas！”Newt用了真名，这让Thomas心中一阵疼痛。  
当然，Newt不希望自己这时候这样和Thomas进行最后的对话，他表情痛苦颤动的嘴唇被病毒的污染弄的发黑，“Please…kill me。”  
Thomas无法呼吸，额头顶在窗口，大脑发晕。  
“KILL ME！”  
Thomas颤抖的将枪口抵向洞口，却因为手部的抖动而插不进去。  
“If you not，I will hate you！”  
他听到Newt的怒吼，但是当他抬头的时候，Newt表情是那么痛苦。他明白Newt并不希望这样说，Newt其实很害怕。  
Newt是最痛苦的，他是最害怕的。他日夜坐在这里，晃得无法入睡，被疾病的痛苦和一次次注射的副作用侵蚀。他知道自己被世界淘汰，他会成为另一个牺牲品，他孤独无助思念Thomas是他唯一得到安慰的方法。  
“HATE ME，PLEASE，”Thomas眯眼逼回自己的眼泪，硬生生的说出来这句话，他眼睁睁的透过他那一侧窗户看到Newt瞬间崩溃的表情。Thomas垂下拿着枪的手，转身离去。  
他向着门口迈步，因为僵硬的双腿而让他的脚步沉重。声响让Newt知道他的离去，这让金发男孩绝望无助起来，他拼命的冲向铁门，但是铁链一次次勒住了他。  
“NO！NO，TOMMY！PLEASE！PLEASE TOMMY！”Newt嘶喊着，他哭泣着。不管磨肿的手脚上的泡是不是被弄破流血，插在内侧的管子是不是将他的皮肤捣烂刺破。  
Thomas无法舍弃对方在铁门那边的哭喊，但是很快他发现无路可走，大门被紧紧锁上。Thomas现在发现了，如果他不去做，那么他就离不开。而Newt说得没错，这次注射注定会失败，那也是为什么他们回答应让Newt的遗愿。因为他们知道这次试验的不完成和无果，只是为了得到一个数据，Newt会变成那些失败品种的一个在被残忍的处理，而Thomas能拿到枪站在这里的唯一理由不过就是给予Newt最后一点解脱而已。  
“PLEASE….DON’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! DON’T…TOMMY…”Newt的声音依旧回荡。充斥在Thomas无法离开的这个空间里，刺破他的耳膜，刻入他的大脑。  
Newt疯狂的挣扎让铁链发出刺耳声音，连门都抵挡不了。  
Thomas不知道如何理解自己的心情，现在他只是觉得体内一片杂乱，似乎他也不再是自己，只是被蹂躏成污泥的躯体。他转身回到了门前，手拍在了门上。这让Newt停了下来，Newt挣扎失力的身体摔在地上，他含着泪抬起头，抽泣的盯着那个看不到对方脸的暗玻璃。  
“Tommy…？Tommy，Tommy…”Newt一次次念着那个属于他的名字，他的几乎失焦的目光带着不确定。  
“Newt？”Thomas不知道为何他会用问句，只是他知道那侧还是他的Newt，“You hate me？”  
“No，I love you…”  
“Me too，”Thomas摸着枪口，他再一次舔了嘴唇平复心情，却发现嘴唇被自己不知道何时咬破了，血味蔓延开来。  
“Sorry…”Newt突然说，Thomas看过去，可是Newt没有对上玻璃，只是低下了头.  
“Maybe if we hate each other will be more easier. But I bloody can’t! I love you so much! I wish you can understand. Just…. Don’t leave me like this, and don’t let them kill me. Safe me, Tommy, please.”  
Newt语言不清的说到，他断断续续将自己希望表达的表达出来，他已经没有时间，他说的足够多了。  
Newt站起来慢慢后退了几步，他感受到Thomas那侧的目光在对着他移动。  
“Shoot me！”Newt狠狠的大声说道。  
就好像他抽痛的呼吸一样，Thomas在那侧的每一个呼吸都在击打着空气。  
“PLEASE TOMMY! SHOOT ME，NOW!”Newt听到周围机器的声响，他熟悉这个，他知道这个代表什么。他急切起来，不能在继续等待Thomas犹豫了。  
“他们来了，开始了！”Newt的提醒让Thomas睁大眼睛，他听到了声响，及其运作的声响。但是不是在他周围，是在内部。他尽力贴在窗口，看到白色房间上面的银白色机器们发出想动，有了一些不一样的信号。Newt急切的面容在机器的下面对他发出一次次恳求，“他们回来给我注射的！求你，就只有现在了！”  
Thomas想到这次注射失败的结果，Newt那一侧美丽的容貌也会被污染殆尽，他会变成死去的玩偶无法自理，最后被当作牺牲品成为那些怪物的饲料。  
“SHOOT ME！！”  
“SHOOT ME，TOMMY！”  
“THOMAS！”  
“PLEASE！TOMMY PLEASE！”  
“IF YOU DON’T！I WILL！！！”Newt吼声贯穿了整个空间，他转身一把抓住了桌子上的手上。转身对着Thomas将枪口抵入自己的额头。他的泪水滑落那完好的一侧脸，眼睛一眨不眨的笔直妄想铁门那仅有的一扇窗。  
“NO！！”Thomas吼叫出来。他猛的将枪口插入圆形的借口，贯到了另一侧。  
铁链瞬间拉近，Newt的手腕被收紧的铁链甩开拉扯，他手里的枪被抛来。脱手的瞬间走火，火花迸溅到了一侧的墙上，枪支滚落地面。  
Newt被吊了起来，他无法自尽。但当他看到门上的枪口以后，他露出了一个不算完整的笑容，目光湿润着带着他最后愿意留给爱人的温柔表情。  
“你能看到我对吧？我也希望看到你，”Newt笑着说，他的声音如此平静。他只能幻想当初Thomas对他微妙的画面，这是他直到最后一刻都不会忘记的。  
墙侧被打开，机器运输进来。机器操作的针头开始进行装药准备。Thomas紧紧抿着嘴唇，他知道眼泪弄花了他的视野，但是他被固定住的枪口是不会打偏的。  
“I love you, Tommy…I love you，remember it。”  
那是Newt最后的一句话，安装好的针头机械的转移过来，其它机械手臂开始伸向Newt决定固定他的身体。Newt闭上眼，但是他不在紧张的锁眉，他平静的感受着门那侧Thomas照射在他身上的目光，Newt很满足。  
扣动扳机，Thomas觉得手指生硬。他看到Newt身体因为子弹的贯穿而晃动了起来，弄的铁链颤抖不停。Newt没有睁开眼，只是垂下了头，血弄脏了他的衣服，从他曾经那柔软的嘴唇里低落。  
机器们停下来，其中的屏幕上显示出来观察对象死亡的文字。  
Thomas觉得自己可能会滑落，但是他的腿太僵硬了，只能让他站在那里盯着Newt移不开目光。  
“I love you, Newt。Only you, ONLY….”他听到身后的门被打开，脚步声极速逼近。他目光还是没能离开Newt，即使他被人员抓住肩膀和手臂，被枪抵住腰部拉离观察室，他还是无法讲Newt从视觉残留中消除。  
Thomas一直压制住的嘶喊，最后被他抛弃在了走廊之中，久久未能消散。


End file.
